


Please don't go

by Stolzbleibt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's thoughts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, dean's childhood, slash if you want, translation possible if requested
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolzbleibt/pseuds/Stolzbleibt
Summary: Dean betet zu Castiel.





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural gehört mir nicht. Die Idee schon.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Story. Lasst gerne ein Review und/oder konstruktive Kritik da.

Please don’t go

Cas? Hörst du mich? Bitte, Cas. Du musst mich hören. Ich weiß, dass du irgendwo da draußen bist. Du sagtest mir du würdest für mich da sein. War das gelogen? Verlässt du mich nun auch so wie jeder andere? Cas! Ich brauche dich. Wieso bist du nicht bei mir? Ich bin allein. Sam hat mich angeschrien und ist dann gegangen. Das war vor vier Tagen. Es war deinetwegen. Er vertraut dir nicht Cas. Wie kann er auch? Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen als er dich gebraucht hat. Du hast uns beide verlassen. Ich dachte wir wären Brüder, Cas. Aber was heißt das schon? Sam ist mein Bruder und er hat mich allein gelassen. Ich bin nicht in Ordnung, Cas.

Ihr beide wisst das. Verdammt, ich habe Angst. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich hier tue. Ich bete jede gottverdammte Nacht zu dir und frage dich ob du mich hörst. Wenn du mich hörst, heißt das du ignorierst mich, und wenn nicht dann rede ich nur zu mir selbst. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich weiß nicht einmal was schlimmer wäre. Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse deine Stimme, dein Lächeln und sogar den verfluchten Trenchcoat. Die Fahrten durch das Land mit Sammy an meiner Seite und dich auf der Rückbank. Wieso konnte es nicht so bleiben? Warum musstet ihr mich verlassen? Jeder Mensch, der mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat ist fort. 

Bei dir dachte ich immer, dass du für immer da sein würdest. Man gibt einer Person das Versprechen, dass man bis an das Ende seines eigenen Lebens an ihrer Seite bleibt, weil man ihr nicht versprechen kann bis an ihr Leben da sein zu könne. Ich dachte, hoffte, dass es bei dir anders wäre. Ich hoffte einen Engel niemals verlieren zu können und was passiert mir? Wenn selbst ein Engel mich verlässt, was heißt das für mich? Sam. Bei ihm dachte ich auch er würde immer für mich da sein, so wie ich früher immer für ihn da war. Ich habe ihn immer beschützt. Vor den Monstern. Vor Dad. Die ganze Scheiße. Du kennst meine Geschichte, unsere Geschichte.

Damals kannte ich deinen Namen nicht. Ich kannte dich überhaupt nicht. Mom sagte immer `Schlaf, die Engel wachen über dich´. Ich glaubte ihr und betete zu euch. Jede Nacht. Hast du mich damals gehört? Hast du meine Tränen gesehen und die Angst gespürt? Meine Mom starb und ich betete zu euch. Jede verdammte scheiß Nacht und nie kam etwas zurück. Nie! Ich war ein kleiner Junge, Cas! Ich hielt Sammy in den Armen und sah zu wie mein Vater eine Flasche nach der anderen soff. Sammy weinte und ich tat alles um ihn zu beruhigen aber Dad schrie mich an. Er schrie und Sammy weinte immer lauter. 

Ich war vier Jahre alt, Cas. Mein Vater schrie mich an meinen Bruder zu beruhigen und ich weinte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ich weinte. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, Cas. Hast du damals meine Gebete gehört? Als er mich schlug und in den Schrank sperrte? Ich hatte Angst im Dunkeln und er wusste das. Du wusstest das. Wieso hast du mir damals nicht geholfen? Cas? Ich glaubte an dich und du hast nichts getan um mich zu beschützten. Ich hörte auf zu beten. Ich hörte auf an Engel zu glauben. Sie hatten nie über mich und Sammy gewacht. 

Die Jahre vergingen und Sammy wurde älter. Ich liebte ihn so sehr. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Er gab mir Kraft. Er brachte mich zum Lachen und zeigte mir seine Liebe. Er war mein kleiner Sammy. Ich weiß noch wie stolz er immer war, wenn sie ihn in der Schule fragten ob ich sein Bruder wäre. Ich weiß noch wie er nachts in mein Bett kroch und mich umarmte. Bei ihm hatte ich keine Angst davor zu weinen. Er wachte über mich und kein Engel. Willst du wissen was er mir jede Nacht gesagt hat? `Selbst wenn es keine Engel gibt, bin ich noch da. Ich werde über dich wachen, Dean´. 

Er war damals vier Jahre alt. So alt wie ich, als er weinend in meinen Armen lag und ich ihm zuflüsterte, dass die Engel über uns wachen. Ich schwur ihm, ein guter Bruder zu sein. Er sollte sich nie so allein fühlen, wie ich als ich vor unserem brennenden Haus stand und darauf wartete, dass unser Vater mit unserer Mom wieder käme. Er kam ohne sie raus, Cas. Meine Mom wurde mir genommen und ihr habt rein gar nichts dagegen getan. Ihr seid doch Engel. Ihr hättet irgendetwas tun können. Sie war mein Engel bevor du es wurdest, Cas.

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah wollte ich dich töten. Ich hatte verschiedene Gründe aber weißt du was mir durch den Kopf ging als ich dich sah? Ich sah den Teufel. Ja heute kenne ich Luzifer persönlich aber damals... Du sagtest du wärest ein Engel des Herrn. Engel? Die Geschöpfe, von denen meine Mutter mir sagte sie würden mich beschützen? Die Wesen, die nie meine Gebete erhört hatten? Ich hasste dich, Cas. Ich hasste euch alle so sehr. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr existiert. Meine Mutter erzählte mir Geschichten von wundervollen Kreaturen. Von Licht und Liebe. Geschichten von mächtigen Kriegern. Alles was ich in dir sah war ein Monster. So eines wie die, die ich meine ganzes Leben gejagt hatte. 

All die Jahre wart ihr in meinen Augen, die schlimmsten Monster in meiner Welt. Ich hatte euch so sehr geliebt und meine Mutter ebenso. Keine Krallen und keine Reißzähne hatten mir jemals so Angst gemacht wie der Gedanke, dass es euch gar nicht gibt. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ihr mich eines Tages retten würdet. Vielleicht musste ich einfach nur stärker beten. Aber ihr kamt nicht. Aus Liebe wurde Hass. Aber wenn man eine Sache jemals wirklich geliebt hat, kann man sie nicht vollends hassen. Ich liebe dich, Castiel.

Jede Nacht, in der ich Sammy an mich drückte und hoffte unser Vater würde nicht vollgelaufen in unser Zimmer kommen, stellte ich mir einen Engel vor der vor unserer Tür stand und ihn davon abhielt uns weh zu tun. Dann aber kamen die Nächte, in denen keiner ihn aufhielt. Unser Vater hat uns nie angefasst. Ihm ist ab und zu die Hand ausgerutscht, wir waren viel allein und es gab mehr Verbote als aufmunternde Worte. Ein Lächeln kam bei dem Mann einem Weihnachtsgeschenk gleich. Beides lag außerhalb unserer Vorstellungskraft. Er war ein Versager aber es hätte uns schlechter ergehen können.

Ich bemühte mich Sammy eine Kindheit zu bieten. Ich besorge uns einen Weihnachtsbaum und ein Geschenk. Beides war erbärmlich aber ich wollte es wenigstes versuchen. Sammy schenkte mir die Kette, die eigentlich für Dad war. Er wurde an diesem Abend von unserem Vater enttäuscht aber trotzdem hatte er mich angelächelt. Ich habe immer versucht Sam glücklich zu machen aber Dad hatte es immer wieder geschafft seine Welt etwas weiter in Zwei zu brechen. Jemand der uns beistand war Bobby. Er war ein Vater gewesen. Ich hatte ihn vergöttert. Ich weiß noch wie wir uns immer im Park Bälle zuwarfen und später ein Eis essen waren. 

Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Zeit mir ihm verbringen können aber Dad ließ uns nicht. Seine Söhne sollten mit ihm jagen. Viel lieber hätte ich mit Bobby alte Wagen zusammen geschraubt und ein Bier getrunken. Wenn ich bei Bobby war, durfte ich ein Bier haben. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er selten Limo im Kühlschrank hatte. Bobby war ein alter Säufer aber sein Herz war das größte, in das ich jemals blicken durfte. Ich war sein Junge. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich seinen Jungen nannte, schwellte meine Brust mit Stolz an und ich fühlte mich geborgen. Das änderte sich bis zu seinem Tod nicht.  
Ich vermisse Bobby. Ich vermisse meinen Onkel Bobby, der immer mehr Vater für mich war als es mein leiblicher Vater jemals sein könnte. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass John sein Leben für das meine gegeben hat und ich weiß auch, dass er mich und Sam auf seine eigene Art geliebt hat aber das macht die ganzen Tränen nicht ungeschehen. Nichts kann diesen Schmerz ungeschehen machen. Ich war ein kleiner Junge, der gerade seine Mutter verloren hatte und seinen kleinen Bruder an sich drückte, weil er fürchtete ihn auch zu verlieren. 

Ich bin wieder der kleine traurige Junge. Nur habe ich dieses Mal nicht meinen Sammy in den Armen. Ich habe keinen Bobby, der auf mich aufpasset und ich habe keinen Engel an den ich glauben kann. Ich war noch nie so allein wie in diesem Moment. Ich bitte dich, Castiel, bitte verlasse mich nicht auch noch. Bitte gehe nicht.


End file.
